Sitting, waiting, wishing
by Mayils
Summary: Dans le dernier épisode de la saison 6, Julian mentionne que Peyton est restée dans le coma pendant 4 jours. Que s'est-il passé entre lui et Brooke durant ces quelques jours ? BJ
1. I'm here for the girl in the book

Voici une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite cet été. Elle est centrée sur Brooke et Julian, et l'action se situe entre la fin de l'épisode 6x23 (mariage de Peyton et Lucas) et le début du 6x24 (où tous les amis de Peyton attendent qu'elle se réveille de son coma). Le titre de cette fic est le nom d'une chanson de Jack Johnson. Les titres des chapitres (il y en aura 7) sont des répliques de Brooke et de Julian durant la saison 6. C'est à peu près tout ce que vous devez savoir...

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture, et faîtes moi part de vos commentaires sur cette histoire !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : I'm here for the girl in the book, the other girl** (6x15, J à B)

Brooke Davis connaissait la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Tree Hill par cœur. Elle y avait passé tellement de temps depuis son enfance qu'elle pouvait fermer les yeux et voir tous les détails de la pièce.

Cela avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait huit ans : elle était assise et tenait la main de sa meilleure amie, Peyton Sawyer, attendant de savoir si la maman de cette dernière allait survivre à l'accident de voiture qu'elle venait d'avoir sur le chemin de l'école. Puis à seize ans, Brooke se tenait encore dans cette salle d'attente, espérant que son petit ami Lucas Scott se réveille de son coma après un accident de voiture lui aussi. A dix-sept ans, elle attendait que ce soit le frère de Lucas, Nathan, qui se réveille d'un coma causé par un accident sur un circuit de course. Moins d'un an après, un autre accident de voiture survint, et Brooke tremblait à nouveau pour Nathan, et aussi pour Rachel et Cooper, respectivement une amie et l'oncle de Nathan. A dix-huit ans, elle priait pour que Lucas reprenne connaissance après une crise cardiaque et pour qu'Haley, son autre meilleure amie, survive à ses blessures et qu'elle ne perde pas le bébé qu'elle portait. La même année, elle attendait anxieusement qu'Haley donne naissance à son petit garçon et que Karen, la maman de Lucas, en fasse de même.

Et aujourd'hui, à vingt-trois ans, Brooke se trouvait une fois de plus dans cette salle d'attente, espérant une fois de plus qu'un de ses amis survive. On venait d'opérer en urgence Peyton, on lui avait fait une césarienne et on avait sauvé sa petite fille, mais la jeune femme avait perdu tellement de sang qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée de son coma.

Lucas, le papa du bébé et le mari de Peyton, était en ce moment même au chevet de sa femme, la priant d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux pour rencontrer sa fille. Brooke n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'entrer dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de voir celle qui avait été sa seule famille durant des années si vulnérable, si proche de la mort. Alors Brooke restait dans cette salle d'attente.

Assise, attendant, espérant.

-

Julian Baker entra dans la salle d'attente. Il était une heure du matin et la pièce était déserte, exception faite de la jeune femme brune assise près de la fenêtre.

"Je t'ai apporté du café."

Brooke lui adressa un petit sourire mais ne dit rien.

"J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop refroidi, j'ai du traverser la ville pour trouver un coffee shop ouvert à cette heure-ci." dit Julian en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Tu sais que tu n'avais qu'à traverser le couloir : il y a une machine à café en face de cette salle d'attente."

Julian eut un petit rire et cela réchauffa un peu le cœur de Brooke. Le sourire de Julian Baker était l'une des plus belles choses que la jeune femme avait pu voir au cours de sa vie.

"J'ai goûté le chocolat chaud de cette machine, et si le café est aussi infect, même si je ne peux pas vraiment en juger puisque je déteste tous les cafés, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu en boives un qui ne sort pas de ce robot."

Brooke rit une peu, s'empara d'un des trois cafés que portait Julian et but une gorgée.

"Je pense que tu en as pris trop." dit-elle. "Nathan et Haley viennent de rentrer chez eux pour s'occuper de Jamie."

"C'est ce que Lucas m'a dit quand je suis allé lui en porter un."

"C'est vraiment gentil de faire ça."

"Je suppose que si j'étais dans sa situation, attendant que la femme que j'aime se réveille d'un coma, j'apprécierais que quelqu'un m'apporte quelque chose de chaud à boire…"

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Julian parlait en général lorsqu'il disait 'la femme que j'aime' ou s'il s'agissait encore d'elle et uniquement d'elle.

"Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit un mot quand tu nous a rejoint dans l'observatoire tout à l'heure, quand Peyton se faisait opérer, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas parler."

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Brooke. Je comprends parfaitement." la rassura Julian.

"Comment tu as su ? Je veux dire, qui-"

"Haley. Elle m'a téléphoné quand elle et Nathan étaient sur le chemin de l'hôpital."

"Merci d'être venu. Je sais que tu es attendu à Los Angeles."

"Ne parlons pas de ça, ok ? Et puis, je tiens à Peyton, c'est une bonne amie. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule, pas si tu voulais encore de mon aide…"

Brooke sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, pour la énième fois depuis l'opération de Peyton. Elle tenta de les ravaler en plaisantant.

"Tu as déjà songé à te présenter à Mister America ? Parce que tu aurais toutes tes chances si tu veux mon avis."

"Oh tu sais, je ne porte pas très bien la couronne !"

Brooke rit doucement, laissant apparaître ses fossettes, mais elle se reprit très vite, se sentant honteuse de plaisanter dans un moment pareil.

"Il est tard, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi pour que tu puisses dormir un peu ?" demanda Julian.

"Non…Je veux être là si…s'il arrive quelque chose."

Julian prit la main de Brooke dans la sienne.

"La seule chose qui arrivera, ce sera le réveil de Peyton."

Brooke soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Julian, tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Assis, attendant, espérant.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre ! Merci ! Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine.


	2. I just couldn't stay away

**Chapitre 2 : I just couldn't stay away **6x15, J à B

Le lendemain matin, Nathan et Haley promirent à Brooke de prendre soin de Lucas et du bébé et de l'appeler immédiatement s'il y avait du changement dans l'état de Peyton. Julian put ainsi la convaincre de le laisser la ramener chez elle pour qu'elle se change et dorme un peu.

Brooke trouva difficilement le sommeil. Lorsqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi Haley lui téléphona pour lui dire que le médecin de Peyton semblait optimiste quant au réveil de la jeune femme, Brooke décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher plus longtemps et qu'elle devait retourner à l'hôpital voir sa meilleure amie. Elle prit donc sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital de Tree Hill qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Peyton, Brooke y retrouva sans surprise Lucas, debout appuyé contre le mur, regardant fixement sa femme, comme si son regard pouvait la faire sortir de son coma.

"Salut Luke."

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci.

"Désolée de ne pas être venue vous voir hier soir…Où est Mini-Peyton ?"

Brooke essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère avec le surnom qu'elle avait donné à la petite fille. En effet, si elle croyait que sa souffrance était immense, elle n'était rien comparée à celle de Lucas, qui ne pouvait rien faire alors que sa femme et la mère de sa fille était entre la vie et la mort.

"Nathan et Haley l'ont prise, ils s'occupent d'elle." répondit Lucas d'une voix éteinte.

Brooke hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit de Peyton. Elle lui prit la main et murmura.

"Hey ! Oh mon dieu, tu es maintenant !"

A ces mots, le regard de Lucas s'assombrit et il quitta la pièce en évitant de regarder Brooke et Peyton.

"Luke !"

"Ça va Brooke. Je vous laisse toutes les deux. Je reviendrai plus tard."

Brooke voulut lui courir après pour s'excuser. De quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais elle voulait dire quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir mieux. Mais Lucas était déjà loin, et elle avait enfin eu le courage d'entrer dans la chambre de Peyton, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule maintenant.

"Pey'…Réveille-toi s'il te plaît…"

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke.

"Tu as la plus jolie petite fille du monde, et à moins que tu veuilles que je l'appelle Mini-Peyton toute sa vie, tu dois te réveiller pour lui donner un nom. Et puis, toi et Luke, vous avez reçu tellement de cadeaux de mariage qu'ils ne pourraient même pas contenir dans mon salon ! Il faut que vous les ouvriez ! Je sais à quel point tu adores déchirer les papiers cadeaux, et là, je peux t'assurer que tu en as pour une après-midi entière !"

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes et reprit.

"Tu es ma meilleure amie, Peyton. Tu es ma sœur. Et je sais que je t'ai promis de m'occuper de Lucas et de votre bébé, mais je ne peux pas, c'est à toi de le faire. Tu as construit cette magnifique famille, alors réveille-toi, parce que tu vas avoir une vie de rêve avec elle. Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce à quoi on a déjà survécu ! Tu t'es battue contre tellement de choses ! La drogue, un psychopathe, la mort de tes deux mamans, une balle dans la jambe, un cœur brisé tellement de fois…Tu ne peux pas laisser un accouchement t'abattre ! Ce n'est pas la Peyton que je connais, tu es plus forte que ça, je le sais."

Des sanglots plein la gorge, Brooke n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle resta quelques minutes à regarder sa meilleure amie en silence.

Assise, attendant, espérant.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'un nouveau coup dur leur arrivait encore, à elle, Peyton, Lucas et toute la bande. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la main d'Haley se poser sur son épaule. La jeune femme et Nathan avaient laissé Lucas seul avec sa fille. Les trois amis restèrent là, autour du lit de Peyton, tous priant silencieusement la jeune femme de se réveiller rapidement.

"On a besoin de toi, Pey. Tout ça n'a aucun sens sans toi." dit doucement Nathan au bout d'un long moment de silence.

"Tu nous manques. Réveille-toi vite s'il te plaît." murmura Haley.

Brooke n'ajouta rien, mais se leva de sa chaise pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Peyton. Elle se retourna vers Nathan et Haley, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Nathan l'attira contre lui, ainsi que sa femme. Brooke, Haley et lui restèrent enlacés, en silence.

Dans la soirée, Nathan et Haley rentrèrent chez eux afin que Deb puisse partir de son baby-sitting avec Jamie. Lucas revint auprès de sa femme après avoir couché sa fille à la nurserie de l'hôpital.

"Brooke, il y a Julian dans le couloir, je crois qu'il t'attend." dit le jeune homme en entrant dans la chambre.

"Oh, ok, merci. Je vais te laisser avec Peyton. Bonne nuit."

Brooke embrassa Peyton sur la joue, et fit de même avec Lucas.

"Tu m'appelles si…"

"Tu seras la première à savoir, Brooke." la rassura le jeune homme.

Brooke lui adressa un petit sourire et quitta la pièce. Elle retrouva Julian dans le couloir. Celui-ci se leva à sa vue et vint vers elle.

"Brooke ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée !" s'excusa-t-il.

"Tu n'avais pas à le faire…" dit Brooke timidement.

"Si. Mais je voulais te laisser dormir ce matin, et puis ensuite, j'ai passé la moitié de mon après-midi au téléphone avec mon patron pour le convaincre de m'accorder une semaine de congés, et l'autre moitié, je l'ai passée à faire des recherches sur Google. Et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis désolé. Vraiment."

"Ça ne fait rien. J'ai juste eu peur que tu ne sois reparti à L.A. Mais j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Peyton, j'ai enfin trouvé le courage d'entrer dans sa chambre…"

"C'est super, Brooke…" dit Julian en souriant. "Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Voilà le résultat de mes recherches de cet après-midi."

Il tendit à Brooke trois feuilles format A4 agrafées ensemble et remplies de textes.

"J'ai passé quinze ans de ma vie à suivre assidûment la série Urgences, pourtant je n'y connais toujours rien à la médecine, alors j'ai cherché sur Internet toutes les études, les statistiques sur le placenta praevia. J'ai été sur tous les sites de médecine, tous les forums de discussion sur le sujet que j'ai pu trouver, et ils sont tous d'accord sur un point : les patientes atteintes de cette maladie ont de grandes chances de survie, même si elles sont plongées dans le coma après leur accouchement."

Brooke se demanda comment un homme aussi parfait que Julian pouvait exister sur cette terre. Elle sourit. Un immense sourire, sincère. Elle sourit vraiment pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du coma de Peyton. Et elle fondit en larmes, pour la énième fois depuis l'annonce du coma de Peyton. Mais cette fois, c'était des larmes d'espoir. Un espoir apporté par Julian.

Voyant ses larmes couler, Julian mit une main derrière la tête de Brooke et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Viens, je t'invite à dîner."

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim." déclina la jeune femme.

"Brooke, je parie que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée, ce n'est pas sain. Je t'invite à dîner, et ce n'est pas discutable." dit Julian fermement.

Il prit la main de Brooke et l'entraîna vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Peu importe si elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, peu importe s'il allait devoir rentrer à Los Angeles un jour ou l'autre, Julian allait prendre soin de Brooke. Il allait s'occuper d'elle, la réconforter, être là pour elle, être auprès d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de lui. Sa tête et sa fierté pouvaient bien lui crier de fuir dans la direction opposée, il allait rester. Parce qu'il aimait cette femme, plus que n'importe qui.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Merci ! Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine.


	3. This is so wrong, but it's so right

**Chapitre 3 : This is so wrong, but it's so right** 6x15, B à J

Après son dîner avec Julian, Brooke rentra chez elle. En effet, le jeune homme insista pour qu'elle aille dormir quelques heures, et elle fut obligée d'obtempérer lorsque Julian joua la carte du 'je vais mettre un somnifère dans ton verre si tu ne m'obéis pas'.

En réalité, Brooke aurait bien eu besoin d'un médicament pour s'endormir. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit. Avec son agression, ses problèmes avec sa mère, la maladie de Peyton, le mariage à organiser, le départ d'Angie, celui de Sam, celui de Julian, Brooke n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, ou bien elle ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte, mais les seules nuits complètes qu'elle ait faites, c'était quand Julian était là, avec elle.

La jeune femme se réveilla à cinq heures le lendemain matin. Pour s'occuper avant le début des heures de visite à l'hôpital, elle voulut continuer à dessiner sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements, mais elle abandonna très vite, son esprit étant occupé par d'autres pensées.

A huit heures, elle s'apprêtait à partir pour l'hôpital quand Julian sonna à sa porte.

"Petit déjeuner !" annonça-t-il en brandissant un sac rempli de viennoiseries et deux chocolats chauds

"Ouah ! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a embauché pour me nourrir et me forcer à dormir ?" demanda Brooke, heureuse de voir que le jeune homme était toujours à Tree Hill.

"Non madame, je me suis octroyé cette mission moi-même."

"J'allais partir voir Peyton."

"Je t'y emmène si tu veux. Mais pas avant que tu aies avalé quelque chose. Peyton ne sera pas contente quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle verra que sa meilleure amie est devenue encore plus maigre qu'elle !"

Brooke se poussa pour laisser Julian entrer, et referma la porte derrière eux.

-

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Brooke et Julian croisèrent Lucas, qui semblait pressé.

"Hey Luke. Ça va ?" demanda Brooke. "Il y a eu du changement pendant la nuit ?"

"Non toujours rien…Dis, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper du bébé ? C'est l'heure de son biberon, et le médecin de Peyton veut me parler et me poser des questions."

"Lucas…Je ne peux pas…Enfin, je veux dire…Je ne veux pas t'enlever ça, c'est un moment spécial pour les parents." dit la jeune femme, gênée par la requête du nouveau papa.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Ecoute, ça m'aiderait vraiment si tu le faisais, je suis déjà en retard."

"Je ne saurai pas…"

"Je t'ai vue avec Angie. Et avec Jamie. Tu sauras, Brooke. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas laisser ma fille seule avec des étrangers."

"D'accord." obtempéra Brooke en hochant doucement la tête. "J'y vais."

"Merci."

Sur ce, Lucas se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage de la chambre de Peyton.

"Je viens avec toi, si tu veux bien. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré la fille de Lucas et Peyton." dit Julian.

"Bien sûr. Allons-y."

-

"Coucou bébé …" murmura Brooke en prenant le nourrisson dans ses bras.

Elle et Julian se trouvaient dans la nurserie de l'hôpital, entourés de nouveaux-nés et d'infirmières.

"Je suis ta tante Brooke. Tu te rappelles de moi ? Papa nous a présentées hier. Et lui, c'est Julian, mon…un de mes amis." dit la jeune femme, ne trouvant pas de mot adéquat pour qualifier ce que Julian était pour elle.

Elle tourna la petite fille vers Julian, et celle-ci fit un petit bruit.

"Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien."

Julian sourit à Brooke et chatouilla le ventre du bébé avec un doigt. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Brooke oublia que la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était celle de Peyton et Lucas, et imagina que c'était son bébé, son enfant avec Julian. Elle eut aussitôt honte d'avoir pu penser une chose pareille, alors qu'elle était elle-même la cause de sa rupture avec le jeune homme, et surtout alors que sa meilleure amie se battait en ce moment même pour sa vie, sa vie avec sa fille.

"Allez ma puce, on va manger maintenant." dit Brooke, voulant effacer l'image d'une famille heureuse avec Julian.

Elle s'empara du biberon préparé par l'infirmière et le porta à la bouche de l'enfant ravie de pouvoir enfin téter.

Alors qu'il observait la femme qu'il aimait nourrir le nouveau-né, Julian sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Brooke lui fit les gros yeux en lui montrant le panneau 'téléphones interdits' sur le mur de la nurserie.

"Désolé, c'est mon père, il faut que je prenne l'appel."

Julian sortit dans le couloir, laissant Brooke seule avec le bébé.

"Alors chérie, est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu es une magnifique petite fille ? Oui, tu l'es. Même quand tu louches pour regarder ta tétine comme tu le fais en ce moment ! Tu es la plus belle petite fille du monde. Tu vas rendre amoureux tous les garçons, comme ta maman. Elle aussi, elle est magnifique, tu verras…Je te promets que tu vas bientôt la rencontrer, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se repose et est en train de reprendre assez de forces pour pouvoir s'occuper de toi. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elle va vite se réveiller, parce que je sais qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de te prendre dans ses bras."

Tout en continuant de donner le biberon à la petite fille, Brooke alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à bascule dans un coin de la pièce.

"Je vais te raconter tout ce que tu dois savoir sur ta maman…Alors, pour commencer, même si tu le sais sûrement déjà, elle s'appelle Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer. Enfin Scott je devrais dire. Eh oui, elle s'est mariée avec Papa avant-hier, le jour de ta naissance ! Maman est née ici, dans le même hôpital que toi, il y a vingt-trois ans, le 1er février. Je la connais depuis que nous avons huit ans, et je ne me rappelle pas une année où nous n'avons pas fêté son anniversaire sous la neige ! On est presque en été alors tu ne connais pas encore la neige, mais dans quelques mois tu verras ce que c'est, et tu ne pourras plus t'en passer, crois-moi...Une année, ta maman et moi avions construit une cabane dans la neige. On avait passé l'après-midi dedans et on avait attrapé un rhume : on a éternué toute la soirée devant les chocolats chauds que nous avait préparé Larry, ton grand-père…C'était l'une des plus belles journées de notre vie, à ta maman et moi."

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke. La jeune femme l'essuya et, sans cesser de bercer le bébé, elle reprit son récit.

"J'ai rencontré ta maman dans la cour de l'école, le jour de la rentrée. Elle dessinait et…"

-

Dans le couloir, Julian raccrocha son téléphone après sa conversation avec son père. Celui-ci avait eu vent du voyage de son fils à Tree Hill et lui ordonnait de rentrer à Los Angeles par le premier avion, le traitant d'inconscient car il avait quitté le tournage d'un film alors qu'il commençait à peine. N'ayant aucunement l'intention de lui obéir, Julian préféra écourter la conversation, prétextant une ligne brouillée.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Jamie, le fils de Nathan et Haley, s'approcher de lui.

"Salut Julian !"

"Salut Jamie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?"

"Papa et Maman sont en haut avec Oncle Lucas. Une infirmière m'a emmené ici, je voulais voir Brooke."

Le petit garçon jeta un coup d'œil à travers la grande baie vitrée qui séparait le couloir de la nurserie et vit que sa marraine était occupée à parler à la fille de Peyton et Lucas.

"Elle donne à manger au bébé, mais tu peux l'attendre avec moi si tu veux." proposa Julian en montrant deux sièges libres en face de la baie vitrée.

Les deux garçons s'assirent et regardèrent un instant Brooke s'occuper du nouveau-né.

"Elle voulait un bébé avant." dit Jamie. " Mais elle le voulait toute seule, parce qu'aucun des hommes avec qui elle est sortie n'était à la hauteur d'après elle. Maintenant je pense qu'elle en veux toujours un, mais avec toi."

Julian tenta de se retenir de sourire au commentaire du petit garçon, mais échoua, trop heureux que Brooke puisse considérer fonder une famille avec lui.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?" demanda-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

"Intuition masculine." répondit Jamie en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit rire Julian. "Moi, avant, je voulais qu'elle ait un bébé avec Oncle Lucas et qu'ils se marient. Mais il s'est marié avec Peyton, et je l'aime bien elle aussi. Et puis, j'ai demandé à Brooke l'autre jour, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec Oncle Lucas, parce que ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle était amoureuse."

"Oh, elle t'a vraiment dit ça ?"

Julian n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question, même s'il savait que Brooke n'apprécierait pas qu'il discute de sa vie sentimentale avec son filleul de six ans.

"Ouais…J'étais pas encore né, mais Maman m'a dit qu'ils étaient amoureux avant. Tu le savais ?"

"Oui…Oui, je le savais…" soupira Julian, se demandant si Lucas Scott allait disparaître de ses relations amoureuses un jour.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle est amoureuse de toi maintenant. Elle a juste peur d'affronter ses sentiments pour toi." le rassura le petit garçon en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Julian le regarda avec un air ahuri. Il pensait que les enfants de six ans qui parlaient comme des adultes n'existaient que dans les séries télévisées.

"Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. J'ai juste entendu Maman dire ça à Papa l'autre jour." expliqua Jamie, ce qui rassura Julian. "Et toi ? Tu es amoureux de Brooke ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête lentement.

"Tu vas rester à Tree Hill alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Jamie. Les choses entre Brooke et moi sont compliquées. Et puis sa vie est ici, avec toi, tes parents, et tous ses amis, et moi je travaille en Californie…"

"Moi je pense que tu devrais rester ici. Brooke est très triste et très seule depuis que Sam et toi vous êtes partis. Et puis, je t'aime bien !"

"Merci Jamie. Moi aussi je t'aime bien, tu es un enfant vraiment très intelligent." dit Julian en souriant.

"Je sais !" répondit Jamie, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme assis à côté de lui.

Ils reprirent leur contemplation de Brooke parlant doucement au bébé. Au bout d'un petit moment, la jeune femme leva la tête vers eux, et vit que Jamie était là, assis à côté de Julian. Elle fit signe à son filleul de venir la rejoindre dans la nurserie pour qu'elle lui présente la fille de Peyton et Lucas. Jamie, ravi, se précipita vers l'entrée. Arrivé à la porte, il stoppa ses pas et se retourna vers Julian.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que bientôt, toi et Brooke vous aurez un bébé et que vous vous marierez, comme Papa et Maman, et comme Peyton et Lucas !"

Julian lui adressa un petit sourire. Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces que Jamie dise vrai. Il regarda Brooke montrer le nourrisson au petit garçon et se demanda si un jour, ce serait son bébé qu'elle tiendrait dans ses bras, leur bébé.

Brooke releva la tête et regarda Julian, son célèbre sourire à fossettes étirant sa bouche et illuminant son visage, comme si elle avait entendu les pensées du jeune homme et qu'elle voulait lui dire qu'elle partageait le même rêve que lui. Julian lui rendit son sourire et continua à la regarder s'occuper du bébé.

Assis, attendant, espérant.

-

Brooke et Julian passèrent le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit à l'hôpital, ainsi que Nathan, Haley et Jamie. Ils voulaient tous apporter le plus de soutien possible à Lucas et ils avaient conscience que c'était difficile pour lui de s'occuper de sa fille tout seul alors que lui et Peyton auraient du partager les premiers jours de la vie de leur enfant ensemble.

A quatre heures du matin, Lucas s'était endormi dans la chambre de Peyton et Brooke et Julian n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

"Peut-être que je devrais te ramener chez toi maintenant…" proposa le jeune homme.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas négociable."

"Non, pas vraiment, désolé."

"Merci de t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais, Julian." dit Brooke avec un petit sourire. "Même si ta manie de me forcer à manger est énervante, merci de m'aider autant. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais donné aucune raison de faire ça pour moi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mes propres raisons…" répondit Julian en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. "Viens, on y va."

Le retour en voiture fut assez silencieux. Arrêtés à un feu, Brooke regarda l'église de Tree Hill et soupira.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que le mariage a eu lieu il y a à peine plus de deux jours…J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité."

"Je sais que le temps s'allonge quand on attend quelque chose, mais tu dois garder confiance, Peyton va bientôt se réveiller." tenta de la rassurer Julian.

"J'espère…" dit la jeune femme en combattant une nouvelle fois ses larmes. "Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me marier à Tree Hill, ok ? Cette ville est maudite pour les noces ! D'abord Nathan qui a failli se noyer le jour de son mariage avec Haley, puis Jamie qui se fait enlever le jour de celui de Lucas et Lindsay, et maintenant Peyton qui est dans le coma !"

"Ok, on se mariera ailleurs, promis." répondit Julian en souriant.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Brooke le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle n'était pas en colère ou indignée, juste incroyablement surprise.

"Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je-" commença à s'excuser Julian. "Non, en fait c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire."

"Julian, je-" commença Brooke, confuse.

"C'est bon Brooke, tu n'as rien à dire. Pour une fois, je n'attend pas que tu répondes quelque chose."

Julian reporta son attention sur la route et la voiture redevint silencieuse.

Brooke aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose, vraiment. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Pas encore en tous cas.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Merci ! Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine.


	4. Someday you'll let someone in

**Chapitre 4 : Someday you'll let someone in **6x17, J à B

Comme il s'y attendait, Julian ne reçut pas d'appels de Brooke le lendemain. La jeune femme devait être gênée de se retrouver face à lui depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber un commentaire sur eux deux se mariant. Il lui envoya plusieurs textos mais il n'eut jamais de réponse. Il téléphona à Nathan dans l'après-midi pour prendre des nouvelles de Peyton, et aussi pour savoir si Brooke était en colère contre lui.

"_Désolé mec, elle ne m'a rien dit…"_

"Ok. Je sais qu'elle a d'autres choses à penser. Je voulais juste être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr." dit Julian.

"_Elle a passé la journée avec Peyton, Lucas et le bébé. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait dormi de la nuit, mais elle va bien sinon. Dans la mesure du possible, comme tu dis."_

"Merci Nathan."

"_Julian, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Brooke, mais je crois qu'elle est vraiment bien avec toi, je pense que ta présence lui fait du bien. Alors si vous vous êtes disputés ou je ne sais quoi, essaye de laisser ça de côté pour le moment, parce qu'elle a réellement besoin de toi…"_

"Tu sais si elle est encore à l'hôpital ?"

"_Quand je suis parti il y a une heure, elle y était encore. Tu peux toujours aller voir."_

"Merci. J'y vais. A bientôt."

"_A plus tard."_

Julian raccrocha le téléphone et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il descendit sur le parking et entra dans la voiture qu'il avait louée pour son séjour. Il mit le contact et se dirigea vers l'hôpital de Tree Hill.

Là, il monta à l'étage de la chambre de Peyton et y trouva Lucas et Haley.

"Salut…Comment va Peyton ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas de changement." répondit Haley

Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Lucas. Il baissa les yeux, tentant de masquer à quel point la situation le dévastait.

"Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?"

"Merci mais non. On ne peut qu'attendre." dit Lucas en soupirant.

Il retourna dans la chambre de Peyton et Julian eut beaucoup de peine pour cet homme qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur.

"Est-ce que Brooke est là ?" demanda-t-il à Haley.

"Elle vient de partir. Je pense que tu la trouveras chez elle."

"Merci, je vais voir si elle y est."

"Bye." dit Haley avant d'aller retrouver Lucas, assis sur un fauteuil près du lit de Peyton.

Assis, attendant, espérant.

-

"Brooke !" appela Julian, devant la porte de la maison de la jeune femme. "Je sais que tu es là, je vois la lumière de ta chambre allumée !"

Il attendit quelques minutes mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Inquiet, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Brooke ne l'avait pas verrouillée et il put entrer dans la maison.

"Brooke ? C'est moi. Julian."

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, dont la porte était grande ouverte.

"Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque-"

Il stoppa net sa phrase lorsqu'il arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte. Brooke était assise par terre, un album photos ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait.

"Brooke…"

Julian se précipita à ses côtés.

"Brooke, pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"Elle…Elle va mourir." articula la jeune femme entre ses larmes.

Julian baissa les yeux et vit que l'album que tenait Brooke ne comportait que des photos d'elle et Peyton.

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Peyton ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses abattre." dit le jeune homme.

"Non, ce qu'elle voudrait c'est d'être en bonne santé, avec sa fille."

Julian ne trouva rien à répondre à ça et regarda un instant une photo de Brooke et Peyton, à ce qui semblait être une fête costumée. En effet, la brunette portait un costume de diablesse et la blonde était habillée en ange sinistre, probablement en ange de la mort, connaissant Peyton. Brooke posait un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, tandis que celle-ci faisait une grimace effrayante à l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques, chacune à sa manière.

Brooke referma d'un coup sec l'album et se leva. Le jeune homme l'imita.

"Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'elle est en train de mourir." déclara Brooke, en colère.

"Elle est dans le coma, Brooke. Elle n'est pas en train de mourir, tu m'entends ? Les médecins ont dit que cela prendrait peut-être un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille." tenta de la raisonner Julian.

"Mais ça fait trois jours déjà, Julian ! Trois longues et pénibles journées et toujours aucun changement ! Elle n'a même pas bougé un doigt ou un cil ! Je passe des heures avec elle et c'est comme si elle était morte ! Je ne peux que m'asseoir et la regarder mourir ! Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider !"

Brooke était furieuse. Furieuse que la vie soit si injuste avec sa meilleure amie. Furieuse que les médecins ne puissent pas la faire sortir de son coma. Furieuse qu'elle-même ne puisse rien faire. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues et ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

"Brooke ! Brooke, regarde moi !" s'écria Julian en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. "Elle n'est _pas_ morte. Ok ? Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour que tu vois toi-même."

"Que je vois quoi ? Ma meilleure amie dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux fermés, la peau toute blanche ?"

"Que tu vois la machine qui indique les battements de son cœur. Que tu vois l'air qui entre et qui sort de ses poumons. Peyton n'est pas morte, elle se bat, fais lui confiance. Tu dois croire en elle, Brooke. Tu dois lui donner toute la force et toutes les pensées positives que tu peux." dit Julian, plantant son regard dans celui de Brooke.

"Je n'ai plus de forces, Julian…" dit la jeune femme, la voix étranglée par les larmes. "J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à me relever. Je suis tellement fatiguée."

"Fatiguée de quoi, Brooke ?" demanda Julian doucement.

"De tout…J'essaie de surmonter tout ça, mais c'est trop difficile. Ma vie part en lambeaux et quoique je fasse, c'est de pire en pire. Depuis mon agression, rien ne va. Ma mère est une vraie salope, Sam est partie…_Tu_ es parti. Et ça fait trop mal…J'ai mal. Tout le temps. J'ai tellement mal...Et maintenant, Peyton…"

Pour la première fois depuis le mariage où elle lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait, Brooke laissait entrevoir à Julian tout ce que son absence lui avait coûté. Le cœur du jeune homme se brisa un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit les mots de Brooke, réalisant que, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne souffrirait pas de son départ.

"Je suis là maintenant…" dit Julian à voix basse.

Les pleurs de son ex-petite amie redoublèrent d'intensité et il ne put le supporter. Il s'approcha d'elle et enroula ses bras autour de son corps fragile et vulnérable. Elle résista un instant, mais Julian ne desserra pas son étreinte. Elle finit par s'abandonner dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle respira son odeur, ce mélange d'after-shave et d'une autre senteur indéfinissable, son empreinte, personnelle et unique, cette odeur si rassurante qu'elle avait presque oubliée et qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais respirer. Elle laissait couler ses larmes contre son épaule et Julian se fichait bien de l'état de son t-shirt.

"Je suis là…" ne cessait-il de murmurer à l'oreille de Brooke. "Je suis juste là..."

"Il faut qu'elle se réveille…Je ne peux pas continuer si elle n'est plus là…"

"Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Tout va s'arranger…" la rassura Julian en déposant des baisers sur son front et ses cheveux.

Et pour la première fois, elle y crut.

-

Cette nuit-là, Brooke s'endormit sur son lit, encore toute habillée, blottie dans les bras de Julian.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Merci ! Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine.


	5. You overwhelmed me a little bit

**Chapitre 5 : You overwhelmed me a little bit **6x17, J à B

Huit heures après s'être endormie dans l'étreinte rassurante et protectrice de Julian, Brooke se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était encore là, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. La sentant bouger, Julian se réveilla à son tour. Il se rendit compte de leur position et enleva ses bras de Brooke. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il profitait de sa vulnérabilité de la veille. La jeune femme fut un peu déçue qu'il la lâche et eut soudain très froid, son corps n'étant plus serré contre celui de Julian. Les deux anciens amants se sourirent nerveusement et, d'un commun accord muet, décidèrent de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide et silencieux, ils se mirent en route pour l'hôpital, espérant de toutes leurs forces qu'ils y trouveraient Peyton éveillée et souriante, s'amusant avec sa fille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Brooke alla s'asseoir dans la chambre de Peyton, tandis que Julian l'attendait dans le couloir avec Nathan et Haley.

"Hey Boucles d'or…Lucas va bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Les infirmières l'ont laissé ramener votre adorable petite fille chez vous hier soir." dit la jeune femme en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne. "Il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant, Pey…Tout ce dont tu as rêvé t'attend. Après des années de triangles amoureux et d'indécision, Luke a enfin fait son choix définitif ! Et c'est toi, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir tes beaux yeux !"

Brooke sourit avant de reprendre.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ! Il faut encore que je me fâche contre toi pour avoir invité Julian à ton mariage sans me le dire ! Ou que je te remercie, je ne sais pas encore…Il est resté avec moi depuis ton opération et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Même si je le déteste encore d'avoir emmené cette Missy à la cérémonie, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui. Et j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles pour me botter les fesses et me dire quoi faire avec lui ! Tu sais comme moi que je n'y arriverai pas si tu ne m'aides pas…Je crois que je m'empêche d'être heureuse et je ne sais pas comment faire pour arrêter ça…Alors, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi…"

Elle vit que Lucas venait d'arriver, alors elle lui laissa sa place et sortit de la chambre. Elle le regarda un instant.

Assis, attendant, espérant.

-

En début d'après-midi, l'état de Peyton n'avait pas changé. Ne supportant plus la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Brooke décida d'attendre dehors, sur un banc. Comme d'habitude depuis presque quatre jours ses pensées se tournèrent vers Peyton, le bébé, Lucas et Julian aussi, même si elle se maudit de penser à lui dans un moment pareil.

Le problème c'est qu'elle pensait à lui sans arrêt depuis qu'il était parti pour Los Angeles deux mois auparavant. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, elle se demandait quand il repartirait et ce qu'il attendait d'elle…Elle réalisa qu'en fait, elle avait toujours su ce qu'il attendait : elle, tout simplement, elle toute entière, esprit, corps et âme. Personne n'avait jamais voulu d'elle comme ça avant lui. Personne ne l'avait aimée, protégée et sauvée comme lui le faisait. Julian restait là, que ce soit dans ses moments de joie, de colère ou de vulnérabilité comme la veille, il ne prenait pas la fuite et essayait de l'aider par tous les moyens. Il était fort et solide, rassurant et aimant...Ce que Julian attendait d'elle, c'était un futur, c'était l'éternité. Et Brooke se détestait encore plus, parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait le décevoir une fois de plus.

Assise sur le banc devant l'hôpital depuis presque une demi-heure, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes, la jeune femme entendit soudain sa voix.

"Tu dois rentrer chez toi, Brooke…"

Comme à chaque fois, elle fut surprise qu'il soit encore là, même si elle n'avait pas à l'être : elle savait qu'il resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de lui. Brooke songea que dans ce cas, il devrait rester pour toujours.

Julian mit une veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui semblait frigorifiée par le vent printanier, et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc.

"Tu es restée éveillée pratiquement tout le temps depuis quatre jours et ce n'est pas bon… "

Il savait qu'à part la nuit dernière où il avait dormi avec elle et où il avait pu constater qu'elle se reposait vraiment, Brooke n'avait dormi que quelques heures par ci par là depuis l'opération de Peyton.

"J'ai besoin d'être là quand elle se réveillera." objecta la jeune femme.

Pour la première fois, Julian n'insista pas. Depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir dans la chambre de Brooke où elle avait craqué dans ses bras, il avait décidé de la laisser un peu plus gérer les choses à sa manière, tout en continuant d'être là pour elle bien sûr. Il se pencha, prit un sac entre ses jambes et le posa devant Brooke.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Tous les magazines de mode que j'ai pu trouver."

Brooke le regarda avec incompréhension.

"Mais tu viens de dire…"

"Je sais. Mais je savais que quand je te dirais de rentrer chez toi, tu dirais que tu devais être là quand Peyton se réveillerait, parce que tu es têtue, Brooke Davis."

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable et comme à son habitude, elle cacha son trouble derrière une remarque blessante.

"Tu ne me connais pas…"

"Je pense que si." assura Julian.

Et Brooke sourit un peu et hocha la tête parce qu'en effet, il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il pouvait voir à travers ses mensonges. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui faisait autant confiance et que c'était à lui qu'elle avait montré, la veille au soir, toute la peine et les peurs qu'elle gardait en elle depuis des mois.

"Il faut qu'elle se réveille…" murmura-t-elle, sentant des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

Julian mit son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, voulant alléger sa peine. Ils restèrent là un moment.

Assis, attendant, espérant.

-

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Brooke décida de retourner voir sa meilleure amie et la prier une fois de plus de se réveiller rapidement. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, elle vit Lucas rire, et surtout, elle vit Peyton les yeux ouverts.

"Peyton !"

Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, elle le remercia de toutes ses forces pour le réveil de son amie.

"Tu m'as dit que tu me renierais si je partais sans permission." dit simplement Peyton.

Cela suffit pour faire oublier à Brooke les quatre jours de calvaire qu'elle venait de passer, et elle éclata de rire. Elle se rappela soudain que quelqu'un d'autre devait être là pour assister au réveil de Peyton.

"Ouais…Je suis sur le point de devenir ta deuxième fille préférée quand tu vas rencontrer ta nouvelle."

"Elle va bien ?" s'empressa de demander la nouvelle maman.

"Elle est magnifique." la rassura son mari.

"Je peux la voir ?"

"Elle est juste dehors, attend." dit Brooke en sortant dans le couloir pour aller la chercher.

Là, à sa grande surprise, elle trouva Karen, la mère de Lucas, qui tenait sa petite fille dans ses bras et qui parlait avec Julian, Nathan, Haley et Jamie.

"Karen !" s'exclama Brooke en allant l'embrasser.

Cela faisait trop de surprises en si peu de temps pour la jeune femme et elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'en remettre.

"Brooke ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir, ma belle !"

"Je crois que ça fera du bien à Peyton de te revoir, ainsi que de rencontrer sa fille." dit-elle en souriant, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

Karen fut la première à comprendre ce que Brooke voulait dire.

"Oh mon dieu ! Elle est réveillée ?"

Brooke hocha la tête. Julian se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras, un immense sourire sur son visage. La jeune femme pleurait et riait en même temps, la tête posée contre son épaule. Karen entra dans la chambre de Peyton avec sa petite fille, baptisée Sawyer par sa mère à son réveil, quelques secondes auparavant. Dans le couloir, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Brooke et Julian se serraient dans leurs bras, immensément heureux et soulagés par la nouvelle.

Au bout d'un moment, ils vinrent rejoindre la nouvelle famille Scott et Karen dans la chambre, et admirèrent leur bonheur parfait. Alors qu'il regardait Brooke être plus heureuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue l'être, Julian se demanda un instant ce qui allait advenir de sa relation avec elle, maintenant que Peyton était réveillée et en bonne santé, et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui…

-

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde quitta l'hôpital à l'exception de Lucas et Sawyer car le médecin avait dit que Peyton avait besoin de repos. Julian ramena Brooke chez elle. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, le portable de Julian sonna. Comme il était sur le tableau de bord, il put lire le nom de la personne qui l'appelait.

"Oh, c'est mon boss. Je le rappellerai plus tard."

Brooke perdit son sourire presque instantanément, comprenant ce que cela voulait dire : Julian allait repartir. Elle savait que ça allait arriver, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement à ses côtés, mais avec cet appel de son patron, son départ devenait réalité.

Ils descendirent de la voiture en silence et entrèrent dans la maison de Brooke. Pour masquer sa tristesse à Julian, la jeune femme fit mine de s'occuper de son courrier, qu'elle n'avait pas regardé depuis quatre jours. Une carte postale attira tout de même son attention. C'était une photo d'une grande maison marron avec une clôture blanche. Elle la reconnut tout de suite et soupira en lisant le message au dos : 'J'aimerais que tu sois là ! Bisou, Sam'

Julian s'approcha, inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"La nouvelle maison de Sam…" dit Brooke, les larmes aux yeux.

"Cette fille me manque." murmura le jeune homme, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Ouais…"

Brooke s'empêcha de se remettre à pleurer, c'était une belle journée après tout : Peyton venait de se réveiller et de rencontrer sa fille, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par l'absence de Sam et par le prochain départ de Julian. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et dit la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur retour chez elle.

"Je suppose que tu dois rentrer à L.A…"

"Oui, enfin...On prépare le nouveau film." répondit Julian sans enthousiasme.

"Ouais…Je n'ai même pas demandé de quoi ça parlait…" s'excusa Brooke.

En réalité, elle ne voulait pas parler de ce film. En parler rendait les choses encore plus réelles : la vie de Julian n'était pas ici avec elle mais à Los Angeles. Leur relation était vouée à l'échec.

"Tu sais, le garçon rencontre la fille, le garçon perd la fille…"

Brooke baissa la tête. Elle aurait du s'attendre à ce genre de réponse.

"Enfin, ça m'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec toi Brooke, malgré les circonstances." ajouta Julian.

"Oui, pour moi aussi…Merci, d'être resté avec moi."

"Oui, hum, je voulais être sûr que Peyton irait bien." répondit-il, et Brooke comprit qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de sa meilleure amie, mais d'elle aussi.

"Bien sûr." dit-elle en hochant la tête et en lui adressant le plus triste de ses sourires. "Bon…"

Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit deux pas vers lui. Elle se serra contre lui et Julian enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de son dos, respirant dans ses boucles brunes. Bien que Brooke n'était pas aussi vulnérable et en proie à une crise de panique comme la veille, ce câlin-là fut pour Julian mille fois plus douloureux et triste.

Brooke enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Julian et ferma les yeux, sentant un frisson la parcourir quand le souffle chaud du jeune homme vint caresser son oreille. Elle s'enivra de son odeur pour quelques fractions de seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche son étreinte.

Brooke savait qu'elle aurait du dire quelque chose.

Je t'aime.

Tu as changé ma vie.

Je ne veux plus jamais vivre sans toi.

C'est toi que je veux, pour toujours.

Reste.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Ma vie n'a aucun sens si tu n'es pas là.

Brooke savait qu'elle aurait pu dire tout ça, parce que rien n'était plus vrai. Mais quelque part, lui _montrer_ tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était plus facile que de lui parler. Alors elle l'embrassa.

Julian était préparé à tout, sauf à ça. Les lèvres de Brooke contre les siennes lui donnèrent l'impression de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver tous ses repères. Mais même si embrasser la jeune femme paraissait la chose la plus juste à faire, c'était aussi la plus mauvaise. Alors il s'écarta.

Mais Brooke leva les yeux vers lui et l'intensité de son regard suffit à lui faire oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Embrasser cette femme était tout ce qu'il voulait faire, pour toujours. Alors il avança son visage vers le sien et captura ses lèvres pour de bon.

Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, leur désir de plus en plus consumant. Ils se serraient étroitement l'un contre l'autre, dans un corps à corps fiévreux, leurs âmes ne faisant plus qu'une. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Brooke sans jamais se lâcher et tombèrent sur le lit, haletants.

Elle le regarda enlever son t-shirt, à genoux au-dessus d'elle, et s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau lorsqu'il se rallongea, son corps chaud et musclé pressé contre le sien.

"Je t'aime, Brooke Davis…Je t'aime tellement…" soupira-t-il.

Brooke ne voulait pas ruiner ce moment si parfait. Elle caressa son visage magnifique avec ses deux mains et chuchota.

"Chut…Ne dis rien. Embrasse-moi…"

Julian la regarda une seconde, la douleur recommençant à l'envahir, comme toutes les fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle n'avait rien répondu. Mais lorsque sa petite main vint caresser sa joue et qu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau, le désir reprit le pas sur la douleur et Julian répondit à son baiser.

Brooke n'était pas sûre que son cœur supporterait de faire l'amour à Julian ce soir, puis de le regarder prendre l'avion demain. Mais elle le laissa quand même lui enlever son haut.

Julian n'était pas sûr que son cœur supporterait de faire l'amour à Brooke ce soir, puis de se rendre à nouveau compte demain qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait. Mais il la laissa quand même lui déboutonner son jean.

Ils savaient qu'ils seraient tous les deux misérables le lendemain matin, parce que leur relation était perdue d'avance. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne se sentiraient jamais aussi vivants que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, parce qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Merci ! Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine.


	6. I miss you

**Chapitre 6 : I miss you** 6x23, B à J

Julian se réveilla le lendemain avec un sentiment de bonheur, pareil à celui qu'on ressent après un rêve agréable. Ce sentiment passager que la vie est magnifique parce qu'on croit que ce dont on a rêvé s'est réellement passé. Julian ressentait exactement cela à son réveil, et quand il sentit un corps bouger à côté de lui et venir se presser contre le sien, il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve : lui et Brooke avaient fait l'amour hier soir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour la regarder dormir tout en émergeant complètement de son sommeil. Il la vit faire cette adorable chose avec sa bouche qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle dormait profondément et qu'il l'avait regardée faire des dizaines de fois auparavant. Il eut l'impression d'être revenu au temps où ils sortaient encore ensemble et ce sentiment lui transperça le cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était plus le cas.

Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ils ne formaient pas un couple. Julian n'était même pas sûr qu'ils étaient amis. Ils n'étaient rien du tout, mais ils avaient couché ensemble. Et bien qu'il l'ait voulu aussi fort que Brooke la veille, ce matin, Julian n'était pas sûr de le supporter. Il ne voulait pas de ça avec elle. Il ne voulait pas d'un semblant de relation où ils feraient l'amour dans des moments de colère, de solitude ou de tristesse et où ils s'éviteraient ensuite. Et même si, avant hier soir, il n'aurait jamais cru que faire l'amour pouvait être aussi magique et intense, Julian savait que continuer ce type de relation avec Brooke finirait par le consumer et le détruire. Il l'aimait trop pour supporter de ne l'avoir qu'à moitié. Il avait besoin d'elle toute entière, il la voulait toute entière, esprit, corps et âme. Et même si accepter cela le tuait littéralement, il préférait ne pas l'avoir du tout que de continuer à ramasser les miettes qu'elle voulait bien lui jeter.

Alors Julian fit la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire mais qu'il savait devoir faire : il écarta doucement Brooke de lui et se leva du lit. Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre de la jeune femme et se rhabilla en silence. Une partie de lui espérait que Brooke se réveillerait et le supplierait de rester, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Et puis une autre partie voulait juste qu'elle reste endormie, parce qu'il avait déjà eu à lui faire ses adieux par le passé et qu'il n'était pas sûr de supporter de renouveler l'expérience.

Une fois habillé, Julian quitta la chambre et la maison sans bruit, sans jeter un dernier regard derrière lui. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Brooke, cela se terminait aujourd'hui : il était fatigué de croire que, malgré ses efforts, il ne serait jamais assez bien pour qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de lui.

-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brooke passa sa main à côté d'elle dans le lit et ne sentit que du vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que Julian n'était plus là. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle : il n'y avait personne. Avec espoir, elle s'enroula dans le drap et alla dans la cuisine.

"Julian ?" appela-t-elle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

"Espèce de stupide salope sans cœur !" s'insulta-t-elle avec rage.

Elle éclata en sanglots, debout au milieu de son salon, serrant son drap autour de son corps nu. Elle était frigorifiée.

-

"Un billet pour le prochain vol pour Los Angeles, s'il vous plaît." demanda Julian au même moment à l'aéroport de Tree Hill.

"Bien sûr…Un aller-retour ?"

"Un aller simple."

-

Brooke ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, à pleurer dans son salon. Probablement des heures.

Lorsque son portable sonna, elle mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa torpeur mais finit par décrocher, espérant que ce soit Julian.

Ce n'était pas lui.

"Salut la Revenante !"

Elle s'efforça de paraître heureuse.

"_Ouah ! J'ai bien fait de me réveiller de mon coma : j'adore mon nouveau surnom !"_ s'exclama Peyton en riant.

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle entendit son amie rire : elle avait bien failli ne plus jamais entendre ce son.

"_Brooke ? Tu es toujours là ?"_

"Oui, désolée…" répondit Brooke, l'esprit ailleurs. "Hum. Tu veux que je passe te voir à l'hôpital ?"

"_Brooke, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'as pas l'air bien."_ s'inquiéta Peyton, sentant que la voix de sa meilleure amie était différente de d'habitude.

"Je vais bien . C'est à moi de te demander comment tu vas ! C'est comment la vie avec ta petite famille ?"

"_On ne peut mieux ! C'est pour ça que je t'appelle : les médecins m'ont laissé rentrer à la maison ce matin !"_

"Oh Peyton, c'est génial ! Je pourrais venir te voir cet après-midi ? Je suis un peu occupée pour le moment…"

Occupée à recoller les morceaux de mon cœur brisé, ajouta Brooke pour elle-même.

"_Bien sûr. A toute à l'heure !"_

"Bye."

"_Je t'aime …"_

"Je t'aime aussi ." répondit Brooke avant de raccrocher.

Elle soupira, se demandant pourquoi c'était si facile de dire à Peyton, à Haley, à Jamie, à Millie, à Nathan, à Micro et même à Lucas, qu'elle les aimait alors que cela semblait être une chose insurmontable lorsqu'il s'agissait de Julian.

-

Après s'être habillée et avoir tenté de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Brooke tomba sur la carte de Sam, qu'elle avait reposée sur le comptoir de la cuisine après l'avoir lue la veille. Elle songea qu'avec les événements de ces derniers jours, elle n'avait pas téléphoné à l'adolescente depuis un petit bout de temps. Elle alla s'allonger sur l'ancien lit de Sam et composa le numéro.

"Salut Sam. C'est moi."

"_Brooke !"_ s'exclama l'adolescente, heureuse mais surprise de cet appel. _"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"_

Sam s'inquiéta car d'habitude Brooke lui téléphonait le soir, pas en pleine matinée.

"Non, tout va bien. Je pensais juste à toi et…et je me demandais…Comment va ta vie ?"

"_Tout est super ici. Je commence même à me faire des amis."_

"Tu es heureuse ?"

"_Oui. Je vais très bien…Tu es sûre que ça va ?"_

"Oui…Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu avais tout ce que tu voulais et que tu étais heureuse."

"_Je le suis, Brooke."_ assura Sam en riant un peu, déroutée par cette conversation étrange.

"Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je t'embrasse."

"_Bisous, Brooke."_

"Oh, et Sam, essaye de ne jamais laisser partir ce bonheur, ok ? Bye…"

Brooke raccrocha, rassurée qu'au moins Sam ait une belle vie. Elle resta là, couchée sur son ancien lit, dans son ancienne chambre et pensa à elle pendant quelques minutes…

-

En début d'après-midi, elle se rendit à sa boutique, où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis le mariage de Peyton et Lucas. Elle s'assit à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et mit le CD de Mia. Elle sortit des croquis et commença à les compléter, se plongeant dans le travail pour oublier ses problèmes sentimentaux comme à son habitude. Millie arriva alors.

"C'est le nouvel album de Mia ?"

"Ouais…Il est vraiment bien. Elle fait une séance de dédicaces à New York demain soir, tu pourrais peut-être y aller…"

Millie fut gênée par ce dernier commentaire de sa patronne et amie.

"A propos de ça…"

"Si tu n'es pas à Tree Hill à la place." termina Brooke.

"Attends…Quoi ?" demanda Millie, surprise et déconcertée.

"Le magasin va rouvrir bientôt et j'ai besoin de toi pour le faire tourner."

"Mais, et New York ? Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un là-bas ?"

"Si, mais ton petit ami est ici…" expliqua Brooke.

Millie, ravie de pouvoir rester à Tree Hill avec Micro, vint étreindre la jeune femme. Brooke sourit, elle n'aurait pas eu le cœur d'être celle qui empêcherait Millie et Micro d'être ensemble. Elle savait trop bien le mal que cela faisait d'être séparée de la personne qu'on aimait…

"Merci Brooke ! Merci beaucoup…"

"C'est normal…Je veux que tu sois heureuse, et Micro aussi."

"Je vais aller lui annoncer la nouvelle !" s'exclama Millie, excitée.

Elle quitta la boutique, remerciant Brooke une fois de plus. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers le comptoir et une image d'elle-même, dansant devant, lui revint en mémoire. D'après Julian, c'était cette danse à la Molly Ringwald, comme il l'appelait, qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Brooke se demanda à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui…Probablement le même jour que la danse à la Molly Ringwald, songea-t-elle.

Sam avait disparu, Brooke l'avait cherchée partout, à son coffee shop préféré notamment et elle y avait croisé Julian. Elle crut qu'il la cherchait lui aussi, mais il lui assura qu'il était juste venu prendre un café. Cependant, quand Brooke donna à la serveuse la description de Sam, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue mais que Julian venait de lui demander exactement la même chose. Brooke était alors sortie du coffee shop pour le remercier et l'avait vu jeter le café qu'il venait d'acheter : il détestait le café.

Oui, c'était à ce moment-là que Brooke était tombée amoureuse de Julian. Mais elle ne s'en était rendue compte qu'un mois plus tard, lorsque, à l'aéroport, elle l'avait regardé repartir pour Los Angeles…

-

Lorsque Julian atterrit à Los Angeles, c'était encore le matin, du fait du décalage horaire. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son arrivée. Tout comme à Tree Hill il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ…Il savait qu'il devrait appeler Peyton et Lucas, pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme et puis les remercier de l'avoir invité à leur mariage. Mais Peyton était la meilleure amie de Brooke, et il savait que s'il lui téléphonait, elle l'engueulerait d'être parti comme un voleur, sans avoir eu le courage et l'honnêteté de prévenir Brooke. Et pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle de Brooke. Elle avait hanté ses pensées pendant tout le trajet, dans l'avion, et il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de penser à elle.

Arrivé dans son appartement, Julian laissa tomber son sac de voyage au milieu de l'entrée et alla directement prendre la bouteille de tequila dans son mini bar. Couché sur son canapé, il commença à boire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez absorbé d'alcool pour que son cœur cesse de lui faire mal et qu'il s'endorme.

-

Victoria Davis entra dans la boutique de sa fille. Elle la retrouva comme elle s'y attendait à sa table de dessin, continuant la nouvelle collection.

"Bonjour."

"Salut." répondit Brooke, levant à peine la tête de son croquis.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à subir les remarques de sa mère alors elle fut contente lorsque celle-ci s'assit à son bureau et commença à travailler, sans un mot.

Victoria jetait de temps en temps un œil du côté de sa fille et comprit que quelque chose clochait : elle n'avait pas vu Brooke aussi triste depuis le départ de Sam. Elle savait que Peyton, sa pathétique meilleure amie, avait eu un problème en accouchant quelques jours auparavant, mais apparemment elle s'en était remise, alors elle en déduit que ce qui tracassait sa fille ne pouvait être qu'une personne : le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré ici même, à Clothes over Bro's, le soir du mariage.

"Parle-moi de…Julian." demanda Victoria.

Brooke leva la tête vers elle, interdite, puis retourna à son dessin, sans rien répondre.

"Brooke !" appela-t-elle. "Quel genre d'homme est-il ?"

"Le genre qui est parti…" répondit la jeune femme, fermement, essayant de combattre ses larmes.

-

Quand Julian se réveilla de son sommeil alcoolisé, c'était déjà l'après-midi à Los Angeles. Le jeune homme essaya de se lever, mais une horrible gueule de bois le força à se rasseoir sur son canapé. Machinalement, il regarda son portable pour voir s'il avait raté des appels. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'en avait aucun de Brooke, il ne sut pas dire si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise.

"Tu es pathétique, vieux…" se dit-il à lui-même avant de reprendre une gorgée de tequila.

-

Comme promis, Brooke rendit visite à Peyton dans l'après-midi. Elle entra dans l'ancienne maison de Karen, qui appartenait à présent à Peyton et Lucas, et retrouva sa meilleure amie dans le salon.

"Salut !"

"Salut !" l'accueillit Peyton, bébé Sawyer dans ses bras, emmitouflée dans une couverture rose.

"Luke est là ?" demanda Brooke.

Elle aurait aussi voulu féliciter le jeune papa, parce qu'avec les événements des derniers jours, elle n'avait pas pu le faire comme il se doit.

"Non, il a du emmener Karen à l'aéroport. Elle devait rentrer."

Brooke se pencha vers Sawyer.

"Elle est si belle !"

"Oui, je dois dire que je l'aime bien !" répondit la jeune maman fièrement en souriant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, P. Sawyer ? Tu as une famille maintenant. Tu as toute cette autre vie à protéger…"

"Ça fait comme ce que j'avais rêvé que ça ferait…"

"Je peux la porter ?"

"Bien sûr !" accepta Peyton en lui donnant la petite. "Tu la tiens ?"

"Oh oui !" assura Brooke. "Coucou Sawyer ! Je suis ta tante Brooke et je vais te gâter ! Oh que oui, Sawyer Scott !"

"Sawyer Brooke Scott." précisa la nouvelle maman.

Brooke leva les yeux vers elle, émue.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais une Brooke." dit-elle à la petite fille dans ses bras. "Et c'est un très bon prénom, bébé Brooke."

"Comme je le rêvais !" s'exclama Peyton, ravie d'être là, en vie, avec ses deux filles préférées. "Et tes rêves, Brooke Davis ?"

Brooke ne répondit rien, son esprit à nouveau occupé par des images de Julian.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Julian ?" demanda la jeune femme blonde, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son amie.

"Probablement rien." répondit Brooke, avec un sourire misérable. "Il est parti ce matin."

"Oh Brooke, je suis désolée ! Tu as tenté de le retenir ?"

"Disons que je me suis retrouvée devant le fait accompli : quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était plus là."

"Attends, tu veux dire que vous avez fait l'amour et qu'il est parti sans rien dire ? Oh comme je vais lui botter les fesses !"

" ! Surveille ton langage, je te rappelle que est juste là !" rit Brooke en montrant le bébé. "Peu importe, il est parti et c'est probablement mieux pour lui et pour moi. Arrêtons de parler de Julian, ok ? C'est trop bizarre de parler de lui alors que tu es sortie avec !"

Elle essayait de paraître de bonne humeur, mais elle voulait surtout arrêter de penser à lui. Ça faisait trop mal.

"Brooke, je te ferai remarquer que tu es en train de bercer la petite fille que je viens d'avoir avec ton premier amour, alors crois-moi, on est immunisé contre les situations bizarres d'échanges de petits copains !" fit judicieusement remarquer Peyton. "Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es parfaitement heureuse avec le fait que Julian soit à Los Angeles et toi à Tree Hill."

"Heureuse ou pas, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…" soupira la jeune femme brune.

"Si j'ai appris une chose avec ma grossesse, c'est qu'on a toujours le choix…Brooke, tu es tellement amoureuse de lui que ça en est presque indécent ! Va le rejoindre ! Va à L.A et dis lui que tu l'aimes et qu'il te manque !" s'exclama Peyton, désespérée par la passivité de sa meilleure amie.

"Je ne peux pas quitter Tree Hill ! Je ne peux pas te quitter, quitter tous mes amis ! Je veux voir Sawyer grandir, je veux continuer à faire partie de la vie de Jamie."

"Brooke, tu seras toujours là pour Sawyer, je te connais, tu es ma meilleure amie ! Et Jamie ne t'oubliera pas, tu es sa tante préférée !"

"Mais Tree Hill, c'est chez moi, c'est chez nous…Tous ceux que j'aime sont ici." dit Brooke, au bord des larmes.

"Pas tous, Brooke, il manque peut-être la personne la plus importante..."

"On est enfin tous heureux ! Tu t'es réveillée de ton coma et tu as une famille merveilleuse, Nathan a réalisé son rêve et va jouer en NBA, Millie et Micro se sont retrouvés…Je ne veux pas partir et manquer tout ce bonheur."

"Mais, et ton bonheur à toi ? Tu passes ta vie à rendre heureux les autres sans penser à toi, à ce que tu veux."

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Pey…" dit Brooke en pleurant.

"Si Brooke, tu veux Julian…Alors pour une fois, ne pense pas à nous, mais à toi et va le rejoindre !" tenta de la raisonner la jeune maman. "Tu as raison, Tree Hill c'est chez nous, ça sera toujours notre maison, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas partir si le bonheur est ailleurs ! Nathan, Haley et Jamie vont passer beaucoup de temps à Charlotte ; Lucas, Sawyer et moi, on compte voyager quand le bébé aura quelques mois de plus…Ça a du bon de quitter la maison de temps en temps, en sachant qu'on la retrouvera tôt ou tard. Qu'on se retrouvera tôt ou tard…"

Peyton caressa la joue de sa meilleure amie, chassant quelques larmes.

"Viens là…" lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Peyton et Brooke, qui tenait toujours Sawyer dans ses bras, restèrent enlacées quelques instants, savourant l'une et l'autre d'avoir une meilleure amie aussi merveilleuse.

"Et puis il y a le téléphone et les textos…Et on se parlera par webcam. Ce sera comme si tu n'étais jamais partie."

Brooke rit contre l'épaule de son amie, des larmes encore plein les yeux.

-

En fin de journée, Julian avait complètement dessoûlé, et comme il s'y attendait, la douleur d'avoir perdu Brooke était revenue. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son téléphone, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'appelle.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le matin même il était encore à Tree Hill, endormi avec elle dans ses bras, et qu'à présent il était assis dans son salon à Los Angeles, seul, avec la plus grosse gueule de bois qu'il n'ait jamais eue…

Assis, attendant, espérant.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet avant dernier chapitre ! Merci ! Le dernier arrivera la semaine prochaine.


	7. I love you, I'm in love with you

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! A bientôt, et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : I love you, I'm in love with you** 6x17, J à B

En fin d'après-midi, Brooke décida de repasser à sa boutique, histoire de régler quelques petits détails concernant le retour de Millie. Et peut-être aussi concernant son possible départ pour Los Angeles...

Après sa discussion avec Peyton plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Brooke commençait sérieusement à envisager d'aller retrouver Julian en Californie. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant, elle ne s'était jamais battue pour un homme. Elle venait de prendre conscience que dans ses relations précédentes, elle avait toujours laissé le garçon lui prouver qu'il méritait d'être avec elle, mais que jamais elle n'avait vraiment fait de même. Et quand quelque chose se mettait sur leur chemin et les forçait à se séparer, jamais elle n'avait essayé de se battre pour empêcher cela. Peyton avait avoué ses sentiments pour Lucas, Brooke s'était effacée. Elle et Chase s'étaient séparés, Brooke ne l'avait plus jamais appelé, ni cherché à le voir. Et cela avait été la même chose avec les hommes avec qui elle était sortie à New York : à la moindre incartade, au moindre problème, Brooke avait rompu, coupé les ponts et s'était replongée dans le travail.

Et elle ne voulait pas recommencer cela avec Julian. Son départ ce matin, signant leur rupture définitive, l'avait profondément meurtrie. Plus que n'importe laquelle de ses ruptures précédentes, plus que celle avec Lucas lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée. Et pourtant, Dieu sait comment Brooke avait souffert pendant presque un an après cette rupture.

Pour la première fois, elle comprenait que cet homme-là, elle ne devait pas le laisser partir. Elle ne devait pas accepter leur rupture. Julian était le seul à avoir fait battre son coeur comme ça, il était le seul à l'avoir faite se sentir aussi vivante, le seul à avoir toujours été là pour elle, rien que pour elle, le seul à la connaître par coeur au bout d'à peine un mois de relation et à l'aimer quand même. Il était aussi le seul à l'avoir traitée comme une reine et à avoir tout de même osé la défier, la provoquer, parfois même la blesser, tout ça pour qu'elle parvienne enfin à ouvrir son coeur à l'amour. Il était le seul à avoir essayé de percer ses défenses pour atteindre son coeur. Et il avait réussi. Brillamment. Alors pour toutes ces raisons, et pour des milliers d'autres, elle devait se battre pour lui. Elle avait probablement rencontré l'homme de sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Clothes Over Bro's, elle trouva Victoria, sa mère, assise sur une chaise, pensive, des bagages à côté d'elle.

"Tu vas quelque part ?" demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

"Je rentre à New York." répondit sa mère. "Tes croquis sont excellents. Cette nouvelle ligne devrait stabiliser la compagnie. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici..."

Brooke hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle ou non.

"Il y a quelques petites choses à faire que je dois te laisser." ajouta Victoria. "On doit appeler notre publicitaire et organiser une série d'interviews, pour annoncer ton retour dans l'entreprise. Tu dois parler aux gens chez Red et arranger une contribution de charité."

Brooke s'assit en hochant la tête, abattue de ce triste retour à la réalité de sa vie : sa mère ne la laisserait jamais partir pour Los Angeles alors qu'elle avait tant de choses à faire avec son entreprise...Aussi beau et vital qu'il soit pour Brooke, ce projet d'aller retrouver Julian était peut-être juste un délire romantique irréalisable...

"Et tu dois aller à L.A dire à ce garçon que tu l'aimes..." termina Victoria.

Ou peut-être pas.

Brooke, abasourdie, leva les yeux vers sa mère, croyant un instant qu'elle l'avait mal entendue.

"Quoi ?"

Victoria s'assit à côté de sa fille.

"Quand j'étais jeune, il y avait un garçon qui m'aimait. Et je l'aimais. Mais il ne faisait pas partie de mon cercle d'amis, et il était différent de ce que mes parents attendaient...Alors je l'ai laissé partir. Et pas un jour ne passe sans que je le regrette."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça ?" demanda Brooke, allant de surprise en surprise depuis le début de cette conversation.

"Parce que j'ai été une horrible mère...J'ai une fille qui est forte, intelligente, qui a un coeur immense, qui est tellement belle... Et que j'ai presque brisée avec mon incapacité à ouvrir mon cœur. Mais je ne l'ai pas brisée...Elle est aussi forte et belle et avec un coeur immense qu'elle l'a toujours été. Elle s'est simplement trompée sur le nom de son entreprise. Parce que si ce Julian t'aime, et que tu l'aimes...C'est tout ce qui compte. C'est la chose la plus importante. Et les fringues peuvent attendre..."

Brooke n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Sa mère venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Elle avait passé des années pensant que Victoria ne voyait en elle qu'un moyen de s'enrichir, grâce à Clothes Over Bro's. Elle croyait sincèrement que sa mère ne lui avait jamais trouvé de qualités. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"C'est pour toi." dit Victoria en tendant à sa fille une enveloppe qu'elle avait sorti de son sac à main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est l'entreprise. Elle est à toi. A 100%."

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Brooke en lisant la lettre que venait de lui donner sa mère.

"Je préfère avoir ma fille plutôt qu'une compagnie." lui répondit Victoria avec douceur, en souriant.

"Mais tu adores cette entreprise..."

"Oui, je l'adorais. Et j'ai eu tort. J'aurais dû t'aimer plus...Et la compagnie moins. Je ne savais pas comment..."

La mère de Brooke se leva, troublée, sans terminer sa phrase. Elle essayait de contenir ses larmes.

"Maman ?" appela Brooke, en pleurs, et Victoria se retourna. "Je veux que tu restes dans l'entreprise. Et que tu gères les choses depuis New York."

"Tu me gardes ?"

Victoria était tellement surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré que Brooke veuille continuer de travailler avec elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

"Tu es douée dans ce que tu fais. Et en plus...tu es ma mère."

Victoria sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

"Ma fille...Ma fille..." murmura-t-elle. "Je t'aime tellement. Et je suis si fière de toi."

Brooke éclata en sanglots et continua à serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Elles restèrent enlacées quelques minutes, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elles avaient une réelle relation mère-fille. Victoria brisa l'étreinte et caressa le visage de sa fille.

"Et maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi, préparer tes bagages et aller à Los Angeles. Julian t'attend." lui dit-elle doucement.

Brooke eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

"Tu crois ?"

"J'en suis sûre."

-

"Julian, tu as vraiment besoin d'oublier cette fille. Et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver, c'est-"

"J'ai déjà vidé un litre de tequila cet après-midi. Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant bu depuis l'université."

"Je n'allais pas te conseiller de boire, pathétique ivrogne. J'allais te dire que le meilleur moyen d'oublier une fille, c'est d'en trouver une autre." expliqua Ryan, le meilleur ami de Julian.

Ryan Matthews connaissait Julian depuis leur adolescence. Il était professeur d'anglais dans un lycée de Beverly Hills et après ses cours, il lui avait téléphoné pour savoir quand il comptait rentrer de Tree Hill. Apprenant qu'il était déjà revenu, avec un coeur brisé qui plus est, il avait décidé de passer le voir à son appartement.

"Je ne veux pas aller draguer d'autres filles pour le moment. Ça a tellement bien marché pour moi la dernière fois que je l'ai fait !" dit Julian, sarcastique.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu voulais une relation sérieuse avec cette fille. Mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu vas dans cette petite ville en Caroline du Nord et c'est la deuxième fois que tu en reviens triste et brisé. Alors je crois vraiment que tu devrais passer à autre chose, au plus vite."

"Crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire. J'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile pour moi de l'oublier, mais des images d'elle, de nous à Tree Hill, n'arrêtent pas de me venir en tête, comme des flashs me disant 'hey Julian, souviens-toi comme c'était merveilleux avec elle, dommage qu'elle ne t'aimait pas vraiment !' "

Julian se prit la tête dans ses mains et tritura ses cheveux avec énervement.

"Elle t'a vraiment dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas ?" demanda Ryan à son ami.

"Elle n'a rien répondu à chaque fois que je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour elle, tu le comprends comment toi ?" dit-il, sentant la colère le reprendre.

"Je comprends que ça ne veut pas automatiquement dire qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour toi. Peut-être qu'elle a juste peur."

"Je sais qu'elle a peur..." soupira Julian. "Dès que quelqu'un s'approche trop près, elle panique et se referme sur elle-même. Je sais tout ça. Mais j'ai essayé tellement de fois, j'ai tout fait pour la faire réagir, pour tenter de lui faire m'ouvrir son coeur. J'ai même essayé de la rendre jalouse !"

"C'est très 'soap-opera' de ta part..." fit remarquer Ryan pour alléger l'atmosphère.

"Ouais...J'ai vraiment essayé, je ne me suis jamais autant battu pour une fille, et ça n'a servi à rien...Je suppose que la leçon que je peux tirer de tout ça est : les femmes de Tree Hill ne sont définivement pas faites pour moi !"

"En parlant de ça, comment va Peyton ? Tu avais dit qu'elle y avait eu un problème lors de son accouchement." demanda le jeune prof.

Il appréciait Peyton, ils étaient devenus amis durant les dix mois qu'avait duré sa relation avec Julian.

"Ouais, elle est restée dans le coma pendant quatre jours, mais elle va mieux depuis hier. Elle vit sa vie avec sa fille et Lucas. Je suis resté à Tree Hill pour Brooke, mais elle n'a plus besoin de mon aide maintenant que Peyton s'est réveillée." dit Julian, avec un mélange d'amertume et de profonde tristesse.

"Alors tu as dit 'au revoir Brooke' et tu es parti ?"

"Pas vraiment...Brooke m'a embrassé, je ne l'ai pas repoussée comme j'aurais dû le faire, on s'est encore embrassé, j'ai dit 'je t'aime Brooke', elle n'a pas répondu et on a fini par faire l'amour. Et là, je suis parti." résuma-t-il, une image de Brooke embrassant son torse lui traversant l'esprit et ravivant la douleur dans son coeur.

"Ouah ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être stupide parfois !" s'exclama Ryan. "Tu avais fait la même chose avec Peyton : tu es parti sans avoir entendu ce qu'elle aurait peut-être voulu te dire !"

"Ma relation avec Peyton et ma relation avec Brooke sont deux choses totalement différentes ! C'est le jour et la nuit !"

"Ah oui ?" demanda le meilleur ami de Julian, pas convaincu.

"Oui ! J'ai quitté Peyton parce qu'elle ne voyait en moi qu'un moyen d'oublier Lucas Scott. Je suis parti parce que je ne supportais tellement plus cette histoire que j'en venais à ne même plus être amoureux d'elle. J'ai quitté Brooke parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas m'ouvrir totalement son coeur. Je l'ai quittée parce que je l'aime trop pour pouvoir supporter qu'elle me repousse encore et encore." expliqua Julian, submergé par le chagrin. "Peyton n'avait pas peur qu'on l'aime, tout le monde l'a toujours adorée et entourée. Brooke a tellement été repoussée par sa mère, trahie par Peyton et Lucas, abandonnée par tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle, qu'elle a perdu confiance en sa capacité à être aimée inconditionnellement..."

"Abandonnée par tous ceux qui comptaient pour elle, tu dis..." répéta Ryan en hochant la tête lentement.

"Ryan..." soupira le jeune homme, voyant où son ami voulait en venir avec ses hochements de tête. "J'ai essayé, je t'ai dit. Je suis resté avec elle jour et nuit pendant que Peyton était à l'hôpital, j'étais là dès qu'elle avait besoin de moi..."

"Et elle t'a embrassé et accueilli dans son lit." termina le jeune prof. "Peut-être qu'elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle t'aimait, mais elle te l'a montré je trouve !"

"Ou bien elle avait juste besoin de tendresse dans un moment de solitude." dit Julian.

Mais il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il disait. La nuit dernière avec Brooke avait été si magique pour lui, mais aussi pour elle, il en était sûr, qu'au fond de lui, il savait que c'était plus qu'un besoin de réconfort. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, mais c'était bel et bien plus qu'un besoin de réconfort.

"Julian, laisse moi te dire ce que je pense de tout ça : tu as quitté Tree Hill sans avoir vraiment terminé les choses avec Brooke. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu, en dix ans d'amitié, aussi détruit par une rupture. Alors je pense que tu devrais parler à Brooke, pour mettre les choses au clair. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, c'est possible que tu ne t'en remettes jamais complètement. Et si c'est elle la femme de ta vie, tu auras laissé partir ton bonheur et ton futur avec elle sans avoir rien fait..."

-

Brooke arriva à l'aéroport de Tree Hill, traînant une grosse valise derrière elle. Prendre des tonnes d'habits lui donnaient du courage : elle se disait que si elle en prenait beaucoup, cela voulait forcément dire qu'elle resterait à Los Angeles pour longtemps, que Julian voudrait encore d'elle...

Elle avait conscience qu'elle l'avait blessé un nombre incalculable de fois...Encore la veille il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle n'avait pas su répondre. Mais à présent, rien n'était plus certain dans sa tête : elle allait lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir.

"Bonsoir. Je voudrais un billet pour le prochain vol pour Los Angeles, s'il vous plaît." demanda-t-elle.

"Le prochain vol est à huit heures demain matin."

"Il n'y en a pas un ce soir ?"

Brooke voulait absolument partir aujourd'hui.

"Il y en a un qui part dans quinze minutes mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit trop tard pour pouvoir enregistrer vos bagages et ensuite embarquer..." dit gentiment la vendeuse de billets.

"Alors donnez-moi un billet pour ce vol tout de suite !" s'exclama Brooke. "Je déteste raconter ma vie à des inconnus, mais j'ai laissé quelqu'un partir, quelqu'un qui compte tellement pour moi que je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens pour lui, et je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir en le laissant partir sans rien faire. Alors il faut que j'aille le retrouver au plus vite, parce que je souffre et il souffre, et ça ne devrait pas être comme ça..."

"D'accord très bien..." soupira la vendeuse en lui tendant un billet. "Mais dépêchez-vous, l'avion ne vous attendra pas !"

Brooke paya rapidement, s'empara du billet et se précipita vers l'endroit d'enregistement des bagages.

"Merci infiniment !" lança-t-elle de loin.

-

Après sa discussion avec Ryan, Julian décida d'aller sur le tournage du film. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui les acteurs tournaient de nuit, pour les besoins du scénario. Arrêté à un feu rouge, il regarda à sa gauche et vit qu'il était devant le L.A.X, l'aéroport où il avait attéri quelques heures plus tôt. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il se surprit à se demander s'il ne devrait pas tourner à gauche et prendre le premier vol pour Tree Hill. Et puis soudain, des flashs lui passèrent devant les yeux...

_Je t'aime Brooke Davis. Viens avec moi._

_Sam ne vient pas..._

_Tu ne viens pas._

_J'ai dit 'je t'aime' et tu n'as pas répondu et j'ai dit que ça ne faisait rien alors qu'en fait, si._

_Je t'aime tellement..._

_Chut...Ne dis rien. Embrasse moi..._

_Je ne peux pas...Je...Tu me manques._

_Si c'était un film, ça finirait autrement..._

_Je suppose que ça fait deux films qui n'ont pas marché..._

Julian secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs douloureux. C'était stupide, il ne devait pas retourner à Tree Hill. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait là-bas ? A part la souffrance de voir qu'il ne comptait pas assez aux yeux de Brooke pour qu'elle lui ouvre son coeur...

Le feu passa au vert, Julian redémarra et continua tout droit, sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à l'aéroport de Los Angeles.

-

L'avion commença son décollage à peine cinq minutes après que Brooke se soit assise. Elle vérifia pour la centième fois qu'elle avait bien l'adresse de l'appartement de Julian et celle du tournage de son nouveau film. C'était Peyton qui lui avait fournie ces précieuses informations. Brooke savait qu'elle aurait pu appeler Julian et lui dire qu'elle venait, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne décroche pas, voyant que c'était elle. Et puis, elle voulait le surprendre, lui montrer qu'elle était encore la Brooke pétillante et pleine de surprises qu'elle était jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle devienne complètement bloquée émotionnellement.

Elle sortit son iPod de son sac à main et mit ses écouteurs. Elle lança la sélection de chansons que lui avait téléchargée Julian au début de leur relation. Elle était composée des morceaux de ses artistes préférés, allant de Coldplay à Damien Rice, avec un peu de Keane et de The Fray. Brooke lui avait demandé quel genre de musique il écoutait, pour mieux le connaître, et il avait carrément mis une sélection de chansons sur son iPod, lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus vivre sans ces musiques. Et il avait raison, elle les écoutait très souvent, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était là avec elle.

Bercée par la voix de Chris Martin sur 'Violet Hill', elle songea à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait avec Julian...Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais marché sur la plage avec lui, qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses amis, ni ses parents, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu où il vivait...Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours et pourtant, certaines choses le concernant lui étaient totalement inconnues. Elle voulait qu'il l'emmène dans son restaurant préféré, dans son endroit préféré à L.A, qu'il lui joue de la guitare, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était très doué mais elle n'avait jamais pu l'entendre faire de la musique...

"_If you love me, won't you let me know ?"_ demandait le chanteur de Coldplay dans sa chanson.

Brooke sourit, songeant que c'était terminé tout ça : elle aimait Julian et il le saurait, ce soir.

"_If you love me, why'd you let me go ?"_

Plus jamais, se promit la jeune femme. Plus jamais elle ne le laisserait partir...

L'avion survolait à présent la Caroline du Nord, et Brooke espéra que, la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendrait dans son état natal, Julian soit avec elle.

Assise, attendant, espérant.

-

Lorsqu'elle atterrit à Los Angeles, il était dix heures du soir. Brooke loua une voiture équipée d'un GPS à l'aéroport et roula jusqu'à l'immeuble de Julian. Elle monta jusqu'au quatrième étage, prit une grande inspiration et sonna au numéro 18. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle attendit une réponse, en vain. Julian ne semblait pas être chez lui. Un peu déçue, Brooke remonta dans sa voiture et décida d'aller voir s'il travaillait encore. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva sur le lieu de tournage de son nouveau film. Elle réussit à convaincre l'agent de sécurité de la laisser entrer, lui faisaint croire qu'elle était une figurante sur la scène qui se tournait cette nuit.

Elle croisa une jeune femme qui semblait débordée, un casque sur les oreilles, un bloc-note à la main.

"Excusez-moi...Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver Julian Baker, s'il vous plaît ? C'est le producteur de ce film..." demanda Brooke.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être sa mère ?" répondit sèchement la jeune femme en partant précipitamment vers un acteur plus ou moins connu que Brooke avait vu dans une série à la télévision.

Brooke repartit à la recherche de Julian, sans succès. Tout le monde sur ce tournage semblait trop occupé et trop pressé pour l'aider. Après plus de vingt minutes, elle l'aperçut enfin, dans ce qui semblait être le décor d'un parc, avec un banc en bois et des arbres tout autour. Elle l'observa quelques secondes : ses longs doigts jouaient avec un élastique et son regard était perdu dans le vide, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Brooke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cet air infiniment triste sur son visage...Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé mille fois plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle se détesta pour ça.

"On va essayer les lumières maintenant, ok Julian ?" demanda un technicien.

"D'accord..." répondit le jeune homme et Brooke se demanda s'il avait vraiment entendu ce que l'homme lui avait dit.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de faire remarquer sa présence, alors elle s'approcha de Julian, les jambes tremblantes et son coeur battant si fort qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas sortir de sa poitrine.

"Salut..." murmura-t-elle, la voix cassée comme à chaque fois qu'elle était émue.

Julian tourna la tête lentement, croyant à un rêve. Brooke vit de la stupeur totale dans ses yeux tristes, et elle n'eut qu'une envie, celle de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien pour eux maintenant. Alors elle oublia le long discours qu'elle avait préparé dans sa tête dans l'avion et, venant un peu plus près de Julian, dit simplement.

"Tu m'as dit qu'un jour, je serai prête à laisser entrer quelqu'un dans mon coeur...Je pense qu'aujourd'hui pourrait être 'un jour'..."

Julian sourit, de son célèbre sourire qui illuminait le coeur de Brooke à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il ne trouva rien à dire pendant quelques secondes, ayant du mal à se rendre compte que son rêve d'être avec Brooke était en train de se réaliser...

"Si c'était un film, tu m'embrasserais tout de suite..." finit-il par dire, regardant dans les yeux la femme qu'il aimait et qui venait de traverser le pays pour lui.

Soulagée de voir que Julian ne la détestait pas et qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle sourit.

"Non..." murmura-t-elle. "Je dirais 'je t'aime' et là, je t'embrasserais..."

Elle s'approcha pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de Julian. Elle sentit la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu vivre autant de temps sans lui à ses côtés.

"Je t'aime..."

Julian sourit. Il avait tellement espéré entendre ces trois mots...Il s'était battu pour Brooke, il avait tout essayé pour lui faire ouvrir son coeur à l'amour. Et il tombait encore plus amoureux d'elle maintenant qu'il voyait qu'elle aussi se battait pour lui et qu'elle lui ouvrait son coeur, alors qu'il savait à quel point c'était une chose effrayante pour elle. Il était tellement fier d'elle, et amoureux, et heureux...

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, voulant s'assurer encore une fois qu'il ne rêvait pas. Brooke sourit et répondit à son baiser, comme pour lui dire que leur rêve était bel et bien en train de se réaliser...

Ils étaient là, au milieu d'un décor de cinéma, s'embrassant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient pas à s'asseoir, à attendre et à espérer. Parce qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours attendu : l'amour de leur vie.

* * *

Une dernière petite review ? Merci


End file.
